


And Now My Heart Is Open

by Rhythyml



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythyml/pseuds/Rhythyml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Kisuke's time as a captain, he meets Ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kisuke Urahara stared up at the sky. His lanky form dangled between the railing, his arms were braced against the floor and he sat carelessly on the wooden floor as if he had fallen there, but decided not to get up (which he actually had done). His stormy eyes scanned the midnight-colored stratosphere as though they held answers to his latest questions.

Then there was a creak behind him. He was on his feet in a blink of an eye, nearly using his sword to lop off the intruder' head. He stopped his swift blow when he saw a pair of red irises staring at him in the darkness. He was pretty sure Hollows didn't have those large, human eyes or human eyes period, so he stopped his sword just shy of the interloper's throat. Which turned out to be a wise decision, because he realized the cloaked reiatsu ebbing from the sneaky stranger was that of a Shinigami's. He didn't need Hiyori questioning his captaincy again when she discovered the headless body. Hiyori had an uncanny knack for punching him in his most sensitive spots, but he could tolerate the pain.

That, of course, didn't mean he liked the pain.

He wasn't a masochist (he hoped, because he seemed to get in plenty of painful situations).

But he digressed.

Back to the sneaky interloping intruder.

"You surprised me," he said, sliding his sword back into its sheath. It wasn't as though he'd expected visitors.

"Nice to meet you too." a feminine voice answered sarcastically. Pale, long-fingered hands rose, pushing back a dark hood. The face of a young, redheaded Shinigami was revealed. "I'm Ran."

Kisuke memorized that face, mentally taking down that name and tone of voice so he could research the newly-dubbed Ran the next day. Then he realized he had been staring, and a faint red dusted his cheeks when he introduced himself in return. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, captain of the 12th Division." he drawled, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ran-who had been sitting in a wheelchair blending in with the darkness-rolled up to him, making him tense, before settling next to him. She motioned for him to turn back to the sky, and for a minute or two, they both admired the stars.

"The sky is beautiful." he told her, knowing his face was as unguarded as always. Yoruichi and Soi Fon had said that to him on many occasions, but somehow, he felt fine with her, a stranger.

"I know." Ran replied. "That's why I came here."

They peered at the midnight veil which they both knew hid the Soul King's realm. For a while, they both sat in comfortable silence.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Ran presently asked, her wheelchair boosting her up enough she could lean her elbows up on the railing.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Kisuke fired back. Ah. He could work with banter. Yoruichi had trained him well.

"I finished my work two hours ago." Ran smiled, not moving her gaze away.

"And I took a nap two days ago." Kisuke countered, without breaking a sweat. He was proud of his response.

Ran's gaze zeroed in on him sideways. "Two days?"

When he nodded, she looked exasperated, amused and annoyed all at once. "So that's why Retsu-san asked me to go here..." she muttered under her breath, not counting on Kisuke's trained ears to pick her words up. "I thought she was just telling me to enjoy the view more often."

While Ran was mentally whacking her head against an imaginary table in an imaginary room, Kisuke had gone back to brooding and eyeballing the sky until she settled back down. They sat in comfortable silence until the sun's rays crept over the horizon and Kisuke woke up-he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep!- to the angry ruckus made by his lieutanent over his latest experiment. All thoughts of the now vacant space where wheelchair and occupant had once rested fled his mind when he laid eyes upon Hiyori, and the young lieutanent sped towards him, using all her might to pummel him in very sensitive areas. She hopped away afterwards, clutching her limbs in pain.

Until the night fell, and he once again sat on the wooden floor of his Division's barracks, clutching the rails and looking up at the sky and the lonely, lonely moon hanging up there like a pale sickle.


	2. What's Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke and Ran talk.

Kisuke noticed Ran, again in her wheelchair, quietly, stealthily moving towards him before she could surprise him again.

"Good job." Ran commented approvingly, seeing him glance at her. "You were alert."

Kisuke ducked his head, smiling bashfully. Ran was dressed in a flowered grey yukata this time, bringing out her crimson eyes. Her red hair seemed to glow in the lamplight as she rolled into place beside him. She slipped out of her wheelchair to bring herself to eye level with Kisuke.

"I dug up your records." Kisuke explained genially. "All reiatsu signatures from Shinigami of seated level and above are sampled and stored in the Twelfth Division, along with their profiles. It was easy to key a tracker to your reiatsu."

"I'm impressed," Ran said, her voice suddenly flat. "Not many bother to go to all that trouble for little old me."

Kisuke laughed, ignoring her tone of voice and catching her spilt-blood coloured gaze. "Not many lieutanent-level Shinigami are so badly injured that they have to retire to the Fourth Division for the rest of their lives."

Ran raised an eyebrow. Kisuke stared enviously-he'd never managed to learn that trick, even with Yoruichi's guidance.

But all she said, in a light tone of voice, was: "I have Retsu-san's skills to thank. Don't we all?"

This time, Kisuke really did chuckle.

\--

They talked long into the night. Kisuke discovered Ran's passion for knitting, and in turn, she learned about his hobby of suddenly going off into a science tangent. They chatted and exchanged banter, and if Kisuke inched a little closer to Ran and if Ran put an arm around him, it was none of anyone's business.

When day dawned, Kisuke chivalrously accompanied Ran to the edge of the gardens and said goodbye with just a touch of regret.

Sufficently distracted, neither of them noticed the Shinigami crouched on the roof.


	3. It's A Conspiracy, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The now-exiled duo flee for their lives.

Kisuke gazed around the cell with seeming disinterest, but his analytical mind was rife with emotions.

After he, along with Tessai, a tall friend of his, and a heap of dazed, unconscious (and alive, for now) Hollowfied Shinigami near the back of the room had been accused of experimentation (absolutely untrue), Hollowfying (true...sort of? He'd managed to stop the process for now) and using forbidden kido (it was for a good cause!), they had been tossed into the Muken, an underground prison for extremely dangerous prisoners, like the Ghost (probably a legend...). 

Even if Kisuke was in said prison, and seki-seki stone was slowly draining away his power, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit proud at being classified dangerous enough to be imprisoned in the Muken. He mentioned it to Tessai, who gave the smallest shake of his head. Then the man's cornrows went still, and he stared stoically at the prison door, no doubt devising some scheme to get them out with plenty of kido involved.

Whatever plan Tessai was dreaming up, though, was derailed by the ground shaking. A watery BOOM close by made smoke billow into their cell. Kisuke instinctively held his breath to avoid any poison gas, a reflex drilled into him by the Second Division, though the combined force of the prisoners' resting spiritual pressure dispersed the ashy clouds as instantly as they entered. His eyes still watered a bit, though.

The next thing he got was a hug. A warm, graceful body wrapped around his. Purple hair tickled his cheeks. With a start, he realized it was one of his best friends, Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Kisuke!" her voice rose, unyielding. He prepared himself for a reprimand.

Three.

Two. 

One.

She swung a fist at his head. To his utter surprise, though, the fist morphed into a open-palm smack that was almost gentle.

Was Yoruichi...crying?

"Don't ever do that to me, you idiot!" she shouted, her normal composure fraying at the edges. Her golden eyes were narrow.  
"Leaving me out of the loop like that...I ought to..."

"Yoruichi, I'm sorry for not telling you." Kisuke apologized. He would have to give a more heartfelt apology later, but now was not the time. "There wasn't any time. Did you bring-"

"-the prototype gigai and the Hogyoku?" She finished. Her expression had hardened in a matter of seconds. "Yes, I did."

There was the clank of wheels, and Ran emerged, nearly buried under a stack of files and bags. "Yoruichi-san, Tessai-san, Kisuke-kun." the crimson-eyed redhead greeted them, inclining her head. She looked part-horrified, part-amused. "I swear this bag is moving, Kisuke-kun. If you don't help me with them, I swear..."

"Alright, alright." Kisuke acquiesced, using flash-step to propel himself forward. "Be careful with this one, it's my Living World order of hats."

Tessai cleared his throat, his resting serious expression adorning his face. Kisuke broke off the banter, glancing at him earnestly. "Yes, I think we may have to use more forbidden kido."

Yoruichi zipped around, making sure everything was in place. 

It was time.  
\---  
Kisuke had been planning an emergency escape plan for this very possibility. He had never thought he would be cast out by Shinigami, instead thinking of using the plan for lighter matters, but he had been promoted for a reason.

Even as his heart wrenched, seeing Ran, Yoruichi and Tessai all preparing to give up their livelihoods for his sake, he tampered it down, steeling himself for a life of hardship beyond the Soul Society. Even when Ran straightened and refused to leave him, citing that she was already convicted by association with him, charges that had come from the Onmitkitsdo spying on them. Even when Yoruichi sniffed and bowed her head, apologizing out loud to her beloved protege, Soifon. Even when Tessai crossed his arms and said nothing of what could have been if he hadn't accompanied Kisuke that one, fateful night.

WIth a hiss and a pop, the exiles vanished, never to be seen again.

Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be appreciated (hint, hint).

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Ran is a character I've been working on for a long time. I meant to potray her as tired, world-weary but still fighting for survival.


End file.
